The present invention concerns a high-frequency (HF) module with a HF circuit board, on which at least one antenna part is located, with a housing part, on which at least one second antenna part is located, and with a shielding cover, whereby the HF circuit board is installed between the housing part and the shielding cover. The present invention further relates to a method for assembling a HF module of this type.
A HF module of the type stated initially is used within the framework of short range radar (SRR) for motor vehicles. This radar functions as pulsed radar at 24,125 GHz and is used to determine the distance and speed of objects in traffic, e.g., for functions such as stop & go, precrash detection, blind spot detection, parking assistance and back-up assistance.
To ensure the function of high-frequency components on a circuit board and to suppress interference around other circuit parts, a metallized shielding cover is used in practice, the metallized shielding cover being pressed against the circuit board and sealed off using screws or clips, or by adhesive bonding, beading or hot-caulking, for example.
When a HF module of this type is assembled, the high-frequency components must be shielded well and the two antenna parts must be lined up with each other exactly. In addition, an economical joining technique which is as error-proof as possible must be used.